EVIL QUEEN
by Itou kyuu-chan
Summary: 'Oh, aku bisa menjadi Evil Queen.' Walaupun di semua kisah yang dibacanya tokoh jahat selalu berakhir dengan mengenaskan, Sakura memutuskan untuk menjadi salah satunya. Ia akan membuat hidup Ino menderita dan akan menjadikan Uchiha Sasuke sebagai miliknya apapun yang terjadi. Setidaknya, meskipun memiliki akhir yang buruk, Evil Queen menjalani hidup yang bahagia, kan? CRACKPAIR!
1. Chapter 1

**EVIL QUEEN**

By Itou kyuu-chan

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Pair: NaruSaku, SasuIno(CRACK PAIR).

Warn: Too much warning. (_This_ Sakura is cruel, and Ino is an angel).

.

.

.

Di hampir semua cerita yang ada, _The Evil Queen_ adalah tokoh kejam yang membuat si tokoh utama menderita. Biasanya ia digambarkan sebagai sosok yang cantik, berkuasa, dan memiliki kekuatan _dark magic_.

Semenjak kecil, Haruno Sakura tidak membenci sosok _Evil Queen_, dan bukan juga penggemarnya. Sebagai gadis normal yang menyukai romansa dan _Prince Charming_, saat pertama kali ia melihat ke arah bocah laki-laki di kediaman Yamanaka, ia jatuh cinta seketika.

Bocah itu berambut pirang, berwajah polos, dan beriris mata biru jernih yang menyiratkan keinginan kuat di dalam, mampu menghipnotis Sakura. _Ia benar-benar mirip dengan Prince Charming-ku_, pikirnya. Sakura menatapnya dari jauh untuk waktu yang cukup lama, kemudian mendadak berdiri ketika bocah itu berlari menjauh. Kakinya tanpa sadar bergerak, mengikuti sosok berambut pirang itu.

Sakura bersembunyi di belakang pilar ketika ia melihat bocah laki-laki itu berlari ke arah gadis berambut pirang panjang. Nampaknya si gadis pirang itu terjatuh dan si bocah laki-laki berusaha membantunya berdiri. Si gadis tertawa dengan manis meskipun gaunnya sekarang kotor, sedangkan si bocah laki-laki tersenyum lembut sambil menatap ke arah si gadis tanpa henti.

Sakura sadar seketika. Dia bukanlah _Prince Charming_-nya, melainkan milik si gadis pirang, Yamanaka Ino. Dari semua gadis, kenapa harus Ino? Ino sudah sangat sempurna, cantik, baik, memiliki orang tua yang memanjakannya, kaya, dan rumah yang bagus. Sedangkan dirinya, tidak memiliki ayah, rumah yang telah dijual, dan bersama ibunya tinggal di sini menumpang. Bukankah itu tidak adil?

Kecewa, Sakura berlari mencari ibunya. Ia menemukan ibunya di kamar mereka, memandang ke cermin sekaligus menyisir rambutnya. Sakura ingin memeluknya sambil menangis, tapi ia menahannya dan menarik baju ibunya agar mendapatkan perhatiannya. Ibunya menatapnya. "Apa?"

"Ino…," bisiknya.

Tersenyum mengerti, ibunya menunduk kepadanya, menyentuh kedua bahunya. "Kesal kan? Tapi beginilah hidup, Sakura. Tidak ada yang berjalan sesuai keinginanmu."

Sakura meneteskan air matanya, mengangguk.

Mulai saat itu, ia selalu iri dengan apa yang Ino lakukan dan dapatkan. Sepertinya ia memiliki banyak sekali orang yang mencintai serta memberinya perhatian berlebih. Tapi Sakura memiliki kepuasan tersendiri ketika ia ranking satu di kelasnya sedangkan Ino bahkan tidak masuk ke lima besar. Namun sayangnya hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Ino mengalahkannya saat kelas enam.

Ia tidak mungkin kalah dalam hal ini juga, kan?

Sakura belajar mati-matian setelahnya dan tersenyum sangat puas ketika ia ranking satu lagi di sekolah menengah sedangkan Ino hanya peringkat tiga. Ia tidak akan menyerahkan ini, hal satu-satunya yang ia punya. Itulah yang ia pikirkan sampai mereka masuk ke sekolah menengah atas dan mengenal sesosok Uchiha Sasuke, impian semua gadis di sekolah. Sasuke berparas sangat tampan dan ia nampak sebagai pribadi yang dingin, tidak tertarik dengan wanita manapun. Ia selalu berjalan bersama dua orang temannya, Juugo yang mengerikan, dan Suigetsu yang berisik. Dia terlalu keren… namun Sakura menginginkan Sasuke.

Lagi, impiannya hancur seketika ketika ia mendapati Sasuke melirik ke arah Ino beberapa kali. Ino nampaknya tidak mengenal Sasuke, tapi Sasuke selalu memandangnya jika bertemu. Sakura muak. Ia benci Ino, sangat benci. Kenapa selalu dia? Kenapa tidak Sakura?!

Keadaan bertambah buruk ketika ibunya mengalami kecelakaan saat hendak mencari-cari tempat baru untuk tinggal. Dalam sekejap, ia kini seorang diri. Sendiri, di dunia yang tidak mendukungnya. Sakura menangis di kamarnya.

Ia bukan pemeran utama dalam hidupnya, lalu apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Menjadi sosok jahat?

_Oh, aku bisa menjadi Evil Queen_, pikirnya.

Walaupun di semua kisah yang dibacanya tokoh jahat selalu berakhir dengan mengenaskan, Sakura memutuskan untuk menjadi salah satunya. Ia akan membuat hidup Ino menderita dan akan menjadikan Uchiha Sasuke sebagai miliknya apapun yang terjadi.

Karena setidaknya, meskipun memiliki akhir yang buruk, _Evil Queen_ menjalani hidup yang bahagia, kan?

…

**Author's Note:**

The beginning of Sakura's story. What do u think?


	2. Chapter 2

**EVIL QUEEN**

By Itou kyuu-chan

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

WARN: CRACKPAIR! NaruSaku! SasuIno! And many other warnings!

.

.

.

Kejahatan besar pertamanya adalah ketika ulangan matematika. Sudah dua kali Ino mendapatkan nilai seratus di ulangan-ulangan sebelumnya. Bukan berarti Sakura tidak mendapatkan nilai yang sempurna juga, hanya saja ia tidak boleh lengah kan?

Di pagi hari ketika sarapan, Sakura menghabiskan sarapannya dengan cepat lalu masuk ke kamar Ino diam-diam. Agak sulit sih karena letak kamar mereka cukup berjauhan, tapi ia berhasil. Sakura membuka tas berwarna biru milik Ino, mencari buku catatan matematika dan merobek salah satu halamannya tanpa pikir panjang. Sakura melipat kemudian memasukkannya dalam saku seragam sekolahnya.

_Ino tidak akan terlalu senang hari ini_, pikirnya sambil tersenyum puas.

Mereka berjalan ke sekolah bersama-sama sebagai rutinitas. Mereka tidak banyak bicara di perjalanan, karena Sakura enggan bicara dengannya. Tapi Ino selalu mencairkan suasana dengan mengangkat topik berita yang sedang hangat.

"Kau tahu… politisi itu sudah dikenal baik, tapi ternyata ia melakukan korupsi selama ini. Mungkin seharusnya kita tidak memilih berdasar tampang ya, wajahnya polos sekali sih!" keluh Ino.

Sakura hanya menghela napas. Dari sekian banyak topik di luar sana, kenapa harus politik?!

Kesal, Sakura menatap ke arah Ino. Ino dengan lugunya ikut menatap ke arahnya. "Kau tahu...," kata Sakura. Jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih cepat. Ia akan langsung saja bilang bahwa ia tidak suka! Kenapa harus takut, ya kan? "Bahasanmu seperti orang tua, membosankan." Sakura langsung membalikkan tubuh, berjalan duluan. Ia benar-benar mengatakannya tepat di wajah Ino! Astaga, rasanya lega sekali,

Ketika ujian matematika akan dimulai, Sakura mengeluarkan lembaran yang ia ambil dari buku Ino tadi pagi dan melemparkannya ke bawah meja Ino ketika sensei mereka tidak melihat. Ia tersenyum sangat bahagia dan merasa antusias dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Saat ujiannya berlangsung, Kurenai-sensei yang berkeliling tentu tidak melewatkan kertas itu. Ia menunduk untuk mengambilnya, membacanya, dan kemudian melotot ke arah Ino yang kebingungan.

"Jelaskan apa ini, Yamanaka-san." Kurenai-sensei mengangkat kertasnya ke atas sehingga yang lain bisa melihat. Suara keterkejutan pun terdengar, Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum diam-diam.

"Itu…" Ino melihat dengan penasaran.

"_Cheat sheet_-mu, kan? Jadi selama ini kau curang dalam ujianmu?!"

"A-aku tidak—"

"Jangan bohong! Kalau kau masih menyangkal, kau jelas akan mengulang." Ucapan Kurenai-sensei membuat Ino terdiam. Sakura mengintip dari tempatnya duduk, mengamati Ino yang menggigit bibirnya ketika kertas ujiannya diambil. Mungkin gadis itu gatal ingin menjawab, tapi tidak berani melawan. _Good_, pikir Sakura. Jadilah penurut, Ino. Sakura kembali terfokus dengan ujiannya yang baginya sangat mudah.

"Sensei." Panggilan dari sesosok laki-laki di belakang menghentikan pergerakan tangan Sakura. Dengan cepat, ia langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, mendapati Uzumaki Naruto mengangkat tangannya ke atas dan menatap ke arahnya penuh arti. Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Naruto membalasnya dengan memberikan tatapan malas. Padahal mereka belum pernah berbicara sebelumnya, kenapa menatapnya begitu.

"Ya, Uzumaki-san?" sahut Kurenai.

Naruto masih menatap Sakura. "Cheat sheet itu bukan punya Ino," jelasnya. Sakura membelalakkan matanya, langsung menghadap depan. Tidak tidak, Naruto tidak mungkin melihatnya membuat kertas itu kan? Ia sudah memastikan tidak ada yang melihat… tidak mungkin.

Kurenai-sensei tersenyum. "Jadi punya siapa, Uzumaki-san?"

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Habislah dia. Jika ia mengacaukannya sekarang, Kurenai-sensei akan memberikan nilai yang jelek. Lalu reputasinya di kalangan guru-guru juga akan ikutan jelek. Dan lagi, jika nilai Ino lebih baik darinya di sini…

"Punyaku," ucap Naruto. Sakura membelalakkan matanya sekali lagi. Perlahan menoleh ke belakang ke arah Naruto. Lelaki itu tidak lagi menatap ke arahnya, melainkan menyengir kepada Kurenai. Kurenai melihat _cheat sheet _itu sekali lagi kemudian menggeleng-geleng. "Aku sangat hafal dengan tulisanmu, Uzumaki-san. Dan ini bukan milikmu."

Cengiran Naruto bertambah lebar saat ia memainkan kursinya ke belakang. "Aku tidak pernah mencatat. Jadi solusi terbaik adalah mencuri catatan dari murid yang selalu mendapat 100."

Kurenai-sensei terdiam, berpikir. Ia menatap Naruto, kemudian Ino, kemudian balik lagi ke Naruto. "Kenapa kau mengaku?"

Naruto berdiri dari kursinya. "Kau tahu nilaiku selalu jelek. Tanpa cheat sheet itu, nilaiku sama saja. Jadi daripada membuat teman sekelasku yang jujur mendapat nilai jelek, aku mengaku saja." Ucapan Naruto membuat semua yang berada di kelas tertawa. Salah satu siswa berkata dengan keras, "Aku sudah tahu _cheat sheet_ itu milikmu, Naru-baka!"

Naruto memberikan temannya tatapan tajam. Ia memandang Kurenai-sensei dengan penuh berharap. "Boleh aku meninggalkan kelas sekarang?" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari senseinya, Naruto mengambil kertas ujiannya yang sudah ada namanya ke meja Ino. Lalu keluar ruangan.

Sakura kesal dengan tindakan sok heroik itu. Uzumaki Naruto selalu membuatnya kesal. Terlebih, Naruto adalah cinta pertamanya yang membuatnya kesal setengah mati. _Prince Charming_, huh? Ia, sebagai sang ratu jahat yang berkuasa, juga seharusnya menghancurkan hidup sang pangeran bersama sang putri.

Menyelesaikan ujiannya, Sakura tersenyum bangga. Ia bisa menyelesaikannya dalam 20 menit awal, masih tersisa 40 menit untuk melakukan sesuatu yang berguna. Berdiri, ia mengumpulkan hasil kerjanya ke Kurenai-sensei. Sakura bisa mendengar gumaman kagum dari belakangnya. Dengan dagu yang terangkat, Sakura berjalan keluar ruangan. Ia melihat Naruto menyandarkan tubuh di tembok lorong, mengangkat kepalanya ketika Sakura muncul. Lelaki itu terlihat seperti sedang 'menunggunya', tapi tidak mungkin kan? Bisa jadi saking gabutnya Naruto hanya menunggu disitu. Ia berusaha mengabaikan Naruto, berjalan melewatinya ketika tangan pria itu mencegahnya berjalan lebih jauh.

Sakura menyentakkan tangannya, berusaha membuat Naruto melepasnya, tapi pegangan pria itu terlalu kuat. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Uzumaki?!"

Naruto mendorong tubuh Sakura dengan cepat—namun tidak keras—ke dinding sisi lain. Ia menatap Sakura dengan kedua mata birunya yang indah dan jernih. Sakura menahan napasnya ketika melihat posisi mereka yang terlalu dekat.

"Aku tahu kau yang melakukannya," bisik Naruto dengan kekesalan.

Sakura terkejut tetapi berusaha menyembunyikannya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud."

Naruto tersenyum angkuh. "Itu jawaban yang pasti dikatakan oleh pelakunya."

Sakura balas tersenyum. "Apa maksudmu, hah? Tidak usah bicara hal yang tidak berguna!" Sakura mencoba pergi namun Naruto dengan lumayan keras meletakkan tangannya di dinding, menghalangi Sakura.

"Perbuatan seperti itu hanya dilakukan oleh makhluk rendahan," kata Naruto sinis. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya. Sakura melotot ke arah Naruto. Rendahan? Beraninya Naruto berkata begitu padanya!

"Senseiii~ ada siswa yang sedang bermesran di sekolahhh!" ucap seseorang dari jauh. Sakura mengenali suara itu. Hozuki Suigetsu. Artinya Sasuke ada di sana juga. Sakura melihat ke sumber suara, dan benar saja Sasuke berada di ujung sana bersama Suigetsu dan Juugo, mereka sepertinya bolos kelas.

Naruto mendengus, berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

Melupakan Naruto, Sakura mencoba menenangkan hatinya dengan menatap Sasuke dan gerombolannya yang berjalan mendekat. Tapi hatinya berubah kesal lagi ketika ia melihat Sasuke yang memandang ke dalam ruang kelasnya tanpa henti. Pasti melihat Ino lagi.

Sakura berdiri di depan lelaki itu. "Pagi, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke memandang ke arahnya dengan sedikit terkejut. "Hn. Pagi."

Juugo memandangnya bingung. "Kau tidak ikut ujian, Haruno-san?"

Suigetsu menunjuknya sambil tertawa. "Apa kau ketahuan menyontek? Hahaha, Kurenai-sensei memang kejam. Di ulangan yang lalu aku juga ketahuan menyontek lalu diu—"

"Aku sudah selesai mengerjakannya," potong Sakura. Juugo dan Suigetsu melongo, kemudian menepuk tangan mereka dengan takjub. Tapi Sasuke nampak tidak terpengaruh, masih memandang ke dalam. Sakura mengumpat dalam hati. "Soalnya sangat gampang, kenapa mereka mengerjakannya lama sekali ya? Mungkin mereka tidak begitu pintar," ucapnya keras-keras. Tapi justru Sasuke malah tersenyum. Sasuke jarang sekali tersenyum padahal. Sakura mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke, mendapati Ino yang menyelipkan pensilnya di telinga dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

_Menjijikkan sekali, dasar penggoda._

Tapi sepertinya Sasuke berpendapat lain. Menghela napas, Sakura berdiri menutup pandangan Sasuke. "Kau ingin kuajari untuk ulangan selanjutnya, Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya dengan suara semanis mungkin. Sasuke nampak tersadar, menatap Sakura sejenak kemudian melirik ke arah Suigetsu. Suigetsu merangkul Sasuke dengan santai. "Walaupun wajahnya kayak orang bego, gini-gini nilainya bagus lho, Haruno-san. Lagipula siswa yang masuk di peringkat 50 teratas akan dimasukkan ke kelas unggulan semester depan kan? Jadi Sasuke mau mengejar In—" Sasuke menyikut Suigetsu dengan keras.

"Wajah bego apa, hah?" kata Sasuke, mengalihkan pembicaraan. Suigetsu memegang hidungnya, mengecek apakah ada darah yang keluar atau tidak, begitu ia sadar tidak ada darah, ia menghela napas lega. Memasang wajah kesal ke Sasuke, Suigetsu menjawab, "Orang ganteng itu wajahnya bego!" ia menoleh ke arah Juugo. "Setuju, kan?"

Sayangnya Juugo menggeleng. "Aku tidak ingin mempermalukan diri sendiri. Kalau kau bilang gitu, Sui, sama saja kau mengakui bahwa wajahmu jelek."

Sasuke mendengus. "Juugo saja tahu."

Suigetsu berdecak kesal, beralih pada Sakura yang hanya berdiam diri. "Daripada mengajari buntut ayam, mendingan kau mengajariku, Haruno-san."

Sakura tersenyum manis, ia melirik ke arah Sasuke. "Aku sih mau-mau saja asal kalian _bertiga_ tentukan tempat dan waktunya."

"Yoshhhh!" Suigetsu berjoget kegirangan, sedangkan Juugo hanya mengangguk-angguk setuju. Sakura mengamati ekspresi Sasuke. Setidaknya Sasuke tidak menunjukkan wajah tidak suka padanya. Sangat berbeda dengan Naruto yang terang-terangan membencinya. Cih, kenapa ia harus teringat pada bocah pirang itu sih?

…

"Naruto," panggil Ino saat jam makan siang.

Naruto selalu berada di atap dan Ino sangat mengetahui kebiasannya itu. Naruto membalikkan badannya, tersenyum lembut ke arah Ino yang berlari kecil ke arahnya. Sesampainya Ino di depan Naruto, ia mengerutkan keningnya. "_Cheat sheet_ itu bukan milikmu sungguhan kan?" tanyanya curiga.

Naruto tertawa. "Kalau bukan, kenapa?" tanyanya balik.

Ino melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Aku tahu itu! Tidak mungkin kalau kau pelakunya. Kau tidak mungkin asal saja merobek catatanku. Dan aku tahu kau tidak pernah menyontek!" katanya pada diri sendiri dengan gaya ala detektif. Mengingatkan Naruto dengan gaya Conan Edogawa alias Shinichi Kudo dari anime Detective Conan.

Naruto menyeringai. "Aku pernah menyontek." _Semua orang pernah menyontek kecuali kau, hm dan mungkin si Haruno_, tambah Naruto dalam hati. Dari yang Naruto lihat, Sakura buka tipe yang suka menyontek.

Ino membelalakkan mata tidak percaya. "Benarkah?"

"Shino kan berada di depanku. Kadang saat merenggangkan tubuhnya, aku menyalin jawaban miliknya."

Ino menatapnya dengan _horror_ seolah ini hal yang besar. Naruto tahu gadis itu belum pernah menyontek sebelumnya dan berpikir semua orang juga jujur mengerjakan tes mereka. Naruto tersenyum lebar melihat kepolosan Ino. Ia membelai rambut Ino dengan tangannya yang besar, mengacaknya sedikit. "Itu memang _cheat sheet_-ku. Aku tidak bilang-bilang karena ingin tahu saja bagaimana reaksimu." Sebab jika ia mengatakan bukan dia, Ino akan mulai berspekulasi siapa pelaku sebenarnya. Dan jika gadis itu tahu bahwa Sakura yang melakukan hal itu, Ino pasti akan sangat amat sedih. Mereka sudah tinggal di bawah atap yang sama selama bertahun-tahun, wajar saja jika Ino pasti syok.

"Aku tidak percaya, Naruto!" kata Ino tepat di mukanya. Naruto mengangkat alisnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti. "Jika bukan kau dan Sakura-chan… bisa jadi Lee-san karena nilainya jelek kemarin. Tapi Lee-san orang yang jujur dan pekerja keras, jadi mungkin saja bukan dia…."

Naruto tersenyum miris. Ino sangat percaya pada Sakura. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto tega membiarkan Ino mengetahui yang sebenarnya?

"Memang aku pelakunya, Ino," kata Naruto, kali ini dengan nada yang lebih meyakinkan.

"Jangan bohong, Naruto."

"Catatan matematika-mu yang ada gambar itik di belakangnya itu, kan?"

"Itu bukan itik! Itu burung elang, Naruto! Elang!" sanggah Ino. Kemudian gadis itu terdiam dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Jadi memang kau ya?" tanyanya.

Untungnya Naruto sering melihat Ino menggambar di kelas. Dan ia hanya menerka karena Ino suka sekali dengan burung elang. Tapi karena ia tahu Ino tidak bisa menggambar, makanya ia sengaja menyebutnya dengan itik. Biar Ino kesal.

Naruto tersenyum, membalikkan tubuhnya dan memandang ke lapangan yang letaknya agak jauh. Beberapa siswa bermain basket di sana, rasanya Naruto jadi ingin ikut. Ino berdiri di sampingnya, ikut melihat apa yang dilihat Naruto. "Wah, itu Sasuke-kun dan temannya kan?"

Naruto menoleh ke Ino. "Sasuke? Siapa?"

Ino memasang ekspresi tidak percaya. "Sasuke-kun. Orang paling tampan satu sekolah! Tenten yang tomboi saja ngefans."

Naruto menggeleng-geleng. "Tidak, Ino. Tidak mungkin ada yang lebih tampan dari aku," ucapnya penuh percaya diri. Ino menyikutnya di tulang rusuk, membuat lelaki itu merintih kesakitan. Ia menatap Ino dengan pandangan tak berdosa. "Aku benar kan?"

Ino berdecak. "Percaya diri berlebihan itu tidak baik." Kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang berteriak balik, "Akui saja aku benar!"

Naruto tersenyum. Kemudian saat pandangan matanya kembali ke lapangan, ia melihat sesosok gadis berambut pink pendek yang begitu mencolok. Haruno Sakura. Gadis itu duduk manis di pinggir sana, memandangi permainan itu dengan lengket. Ia bersorak bersama gadis-gadis lainnya ketika seorang siswa berambut hitam berhasil memasukkan bola ke dalam _ring_.

"Jangan bilang…"

Haruno Sakura juga ngefans sama si Sasuke?

Naruto tidak percaya orang se-kaku Sakura bisa menyukai orang lain. Naruto kira Sakura itu semacam kutu buku yang selalu menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan dan mendengus jijik kalau melihat cowok lewat. Tapi ternyata tidak. _Susah ditebak_, pikirnya. Saat Naruto pertama kali melihat Sakura di rumah Ino dulu… gadis itu hanya duduk manis—seperti tadi—dengan sebuah buku di pangkuannya. Lalu saat ia mengangkat wajahnya dan iris _emerald_ itu menatap ke arah mata Naruto persis, Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, menatap ke arah rumput. Merasa tindakannya bodoh, Naruto berlari pergi dan menemui Ino yang baru saja terjatuh. Ino tertawa dengan bahagianya meskipun bajunya kotor membuat Naruto takjub kepadanya. Naruto kemudian sadar Sakura mengintip di balik pilar.

Tidakkah ia ingin ikut bermain bersama?

Naruto tidak begitu yakin, tapi pandangan Sakura saat itu seperti berubah kesal. Kesal padanya?

"Dasar aneh," gumam Naruto meninggalkan atap untuk mencari minum.

…

**Author's Note:**

Haha, jujur aku agak syok ada yang murka karena crackpair ini. Tapi Fanfic kan ada biar kita bisa menyalurkan ide kita meskipun ga sesuai sama author aslinya jadi mohon pengertiannya ya…

Dan hanya sebagai informasi, aku suka Sakura dipasangin sama Naruto. Trus aku suka SasuIno, jadi yg berkenan bisa mampir ke story lainku.:)

Terima kasih buat yang udah baca dan mendukung cerita ini. Aku harap bisa dapat komentar dan saran yang membangun! See u in the next chap!


	3. Chapter 3

Kejahatan selanjutnya akan selalu menjadi lebih mudah setelah melakukan satu kejahatan. Jantung kita tidak berdebar sekencang seperti saat pertama kali, dan tidak ada rasa dingin dan lumpuh di ujung-ujung jari tangan. Sakura berdiri sendirian di dalam kelas, semua murid telah pergi ke labolatorium untuk kelas selanjutnya, dan setelah itu ada kelas olahraga.

Ia membuka tas biru muda milik Ino, mencari kunci loker gadis itu. Setelah ketemu, ia berjalan ke arah loker Ino, mengambil sebuah celana olahraga berwarna merah. Dengan sebuah gunting di tangannya yang ia bawa dari rumah, ia mulai menggunting sedikit celana tersebut. Sedikit robek tidak masalah kan? Sasuke yang kebetulan kelas olahraganya bersamaan pasti akan merasa jijik jika melihat celana Ino robek.

"Sorry, mungkin kau akan ditertawakan beberapa hari, Ino," bisik Sakura. Ia kemudian merasa terkejut dengan ucapannya. Tidak, tidak, ia tidak merasa kasihan sedikitpun. Tersenyum senang, Sakura berjalan ke labolatorium sambil bersenandung kecil.

**EVIL QUEEN**

Chapter 3

By Itou kyuu-chan

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: CRACKPAIR, NaruSaku, SasuIno, and many warnings.

.

.

.

Ketika kelas olahraga, Sakura menjadi lebih gugup dari yang ia duga. Tapi ia juga merasa sangat antusias dengan respon yang akan diberikan Sasuke nanti. Pasti berhasil, kan? Mana mungkin Sasuke masih tertarik dengan gadis menjadi bahan ejekan karena celananya robek?

"Kau sakit, Sakura?" Tanya Karin. Karin adalah teman yang duduk di samping Sakura, ia cantik dengan rambut merah panjang yang berkilauan, dan juga memiliki rasa percaya diri yang tinggi, hal yang tidak dimiliki Sakura. Berteman dengan Karin sangat baik baginya, semakin hari ia semakin belajar bagaimana caranya menunjukkan daya tarik dan meningkatkan rasa percaya diri.

Sakura menggeleng sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku baik-baik saja. Hari ini kita akan melakukan apa?"

"Voli kata Guy-sensei," jawab Karin. Ekspresinya kemudian berubah malas. "Aku benci voli."

"Karena tanganmu akan memar dan tidak cantik lagi?" tebak Sakura dengan senyum.

Karin cemberut. "Aku sangat mencintai kulitku, kau tahu kan Sakura?"

"Yaya, aku duluan ya," kata Sakura, berlari ke lapangan meninggalkan Karin yang berjalan santai. Ia sangat tidak sabar melihat rencananya berhasil. Pertama, ia berhasil menemukan posisi Sasuke, seperti biasa, di kelilingi Suigetsu dan Juugo, juga beberapa anak laki-laki lainnya. Oh, dan tentu saja cewek-cewek juga berdiri agak dekat dengannya, bahkan anak dari kelas lain ikut duduk di pinggiran untuk menonton. Bukan merasa terancam, Sakura justru sangat menyukai kepopuleran Sasuke, lihat saja nanti ketika ia berhasil menjadikan Sasuke miliknya, semua gadis pasti akan iri padanya.

Tersenyum, ia kemudian berbaris bersama gadis lainnya, mendengarkan instruksi dari Guy-sensei untuk membentuk tim untuk bermain. Senyumnya menjadi tambah lebar ketika timnya bertanding dengan tim Ino.

Sesuatu yang aneh menyambar tubuhnya, membuat Sakura secara otomatis menengokkan kepalanya ke arah kanan. Ia melihat seorang cowok berambut pirang yang berdiri di barisan laki-laki. Uzumaki Naruto. Dan tatapan itu tertuju padanya, sebuah tatapan curiga. Sakura ingin memberikannya senyum angkuh yang seolah mengatakan 'kenapa kau menatapku begitu?' tapi bibirnya menolak membentuk sebuah senyuman. Ia mengalihkan wajahnya, berharap bahwa Naruto tidak tahu akan rencananya. Tidak mungkin kan? Kali ini ia yakin ia benar-benar sendirian saat melakukan kejahatan itu.

Menarik napas dalam, ia kembali fokus dengan sensei di depan.

Pertandingan mereka dimulai, sekitar 8 menit sudah berlangsung tetapi belum ada insiden apapun yang terjadi. Sakura mulai bertanya-tanya apakah robekannya kurang besar atau apakah Ino sudah sadar saat berganti tadi dan segera meminjam celana lain? Atau… ia melirik ke arah Naruto yang duduk di pinggiran, menonton pertandingan mereka. Sadar dengan tatapan Sakura, Naruto memandang balik, membuat tatapan mereka bertemu. Sakura kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pertandingan. Ia menolak kemungkinan Naruto tahu akan rencananya dan entah bagaimana menukar celana Ino dengan yang lain ketika bola mengarah pada seseorang di sebelahnya.

"Sakura-chan!" teriak seorang cewek.

Sakura berlari sedikit, melompat, dan men-_spike_ bola tersebut dengan sempurna… ke arah Ino. Well, sedikit menyamping, tapi justru itulah tujuannya, agar Ino me-_receive_ dengan merendahkan tubuhnya… bretttt!

Bunyi yang cukup keras itu membuat hening seisi ruangan, kemudian muncul sebuah tawa yang diikuti tawa lainnya. "Yamanaka-san, apa kau baru saja membuat robek celanamu? Hahahaha!" teriak seorang cowok.

"Aku bisa melihat celana dalamnya!" teriak yang lain.

Sakura berusaha menahan tawanya tapi ia merasa bahagia di dalam hati. Ino memasang wajah yang hampir menangis, mencoba menutupi bagian belakang celananya, Tenten teman dekatnya berlari ke arahnya dan membantu menutup. Sakura beralih ke arah Sasuke yang tidak tertawa sama sekali meskipun Suigetsu sudah terbahak sambil memegangi perutnya. Kening Sakura berkerut tidak suka ketika pemuda itu hendak berjalan mendekat ke arah Ino. Baru beberapa langkah, Sasuke berhenti, seolah membatu sambil tetap menatap ke tempat Ino berdiri. Mengikuti tatapan Sasuke, Sakura melihat Uzumaki Naruto kini berdiri di hadapan Ino, melepas kaos olahraganya dan menyebabkan seisi ruangan dihebohkan dengan jeritan dan siulan. Menunduk, Naruto melingkarkan kaosnya di bagian bawah tubuh Ino yang ramping, menutupi bagian yang robek.

Fantastis! Setelah ini tidak akan ada lagi yang membicarakan insiden celana robek Yamanaka Ino, hanya akan tersisa insiden Uzumaki Naruto bertelanjang dada demi Yamanaka Ino.

Ia beralih lagi ke Sasuke. Bahkan Sasuke tadi hendak datang untuk menyelamatkan Ino. Jika bukan Naruto yang berdiri di situ, pastilah Sasuke. Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya di samping tubuhnya, kekecewaan menyelimuti hatinya hingga rasanya matanya hendak mengeluarkan air mata.

"Sampah," katanya.

Suaranya terdengar ke telinga Naruto dan Ino, juga beberapa orang di sekitar mereka. Ino memandangnya dengan raut wajah penuh penyesalan, sedangkan Naruto hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sakura membalikkan badan, melewati kerumunan dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Ia sampai di toilet wanita, menatap ke arah pantulannya sendiri yang kini meneteskan air mata. Mata beriris hijaunya memerah terasa perih. "Bahkan rencana jahat pun tidak bisa berhasil," ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri. "Kau bukan apa-apa, Haruno Sakura," lanjutnya lagi.

Kenapa selalu Ino? Ia sangat membenci Ino yang selalu mendapat perhatian dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Ia benci. Benci. Benci!

Menghela napas, Sakura bahkan tidak sadar napasnya tertahan sedari tadi. Ia mencuci wajahnya dengan air, menghilangkan jejak tangis dari wajahnya. Ia mengelapnya dengan kaosnya, kemudian menyingkirkan helaian rambut merah mudanya dari wajah. Orang bilang, ketika kamu merasa kecewa atau sedih akan sesuatu, yang selanjutnya tidak akan sekecewa dan sesedih ini.

"Kau kuat, Sakura," ia berbisik pada pantulannya. Berjalan keluar toilet.

Ia dikejutkan oleh sesosok Naruto yang bersandar pada dinding, mata biru lelaki itu langsung tertuju pada mata Sakura. Sakura mengatur napasnya diam-diam, melirik lelaki yang bertelanjang dada dengan handuk yang di pundaknya itu. "Apa?"

Naruto hanya memandang ke arahnya, selalu dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa Sakura mengerti. Sakura membenci tatapan itu. "Kau tidak menuduhku lagi kan?" katanya sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya, melangkah mendekat ke arah Sakura yang menolak untuk melangkah mundur, hingga kini tubuh mereka berhadapan dengan sangat dekat. Naruto yang jauh lebih tinggi membuat Sakura harus mendongak.

"Kau yang melakukannya," bisik Naruto.

Kaki Sakura sudah gatal untuk bergerak mundur dan berlari sejauh mungkin, tapi ia tetap dengan senyum menatap balik Naruto, meskipun tangannya sudah dingin di sisi tubuhnya. "Kau menuduhku lagi, kan? Apa sih niatmu? Kau benci padaku, Uzumaki?"

"Tidak," jawab Naruto. "Justru aku ingin bertanya, kau benci Ino, hah?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada datar.

Tangan Sakura mulai bergetar. "Kenapa aku membenci Ino? Sudahlah, berhenti bicara ngaco!" Sakura berjalan menabrak Naruto tapi lelaki itu menarik tangannya dan mengejutkannya. Naruto langsung melepas tangan Sakura begitu merasakan tangan gadis itu yang dingin. Sakura memegang tangannya yang dipegang Naruto tadi dengan tangannya yang lain, menatap kesal ke arah Naruto. "Berhenti menggangguku, Uzumaki, atau akan kulaporkan ke sensei," desis Sakura. Ia berbalik lagi, namun Naruto kembali menghentikannya dengan memegang lengannya dengan erat.

"Kau benar-benar _sampah_, Haruno."

Ucapan itu sangat menyakiti perasaan Sakura dan hampir membuatnya menangis di tempat. Tetapi tentu saja ia tidak akan menangis di depan Naruto. "Apa kau benar-benar ingin kulaporkan, Uzumaki?"

Naruto memberikannya senyum meremehkan. "Kau yakin bukan kau yang justru akan dihukum karena merobek celana Ino?"

Sakura membelalakkan matanya, melihat sekeliling kemudian kembali menatap Naruto. "Jaga mulutmu, Uzumaki! Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Kau tidak punya bukti!" ia mencoba melepaskan diri dari Naruto tetapi Naruto justru mengeratkan pegangannya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo cari buktinya."

"Apa—" Naruto menarik lengan Sakura paksa ke arah loker, ia menunggu dua orang murid cewek yang ada di sana pergi kemudian melepaskan Sakura. "Kau orang yang cerdas, jadi aku yakin buktinya tidak ada di tasmu kan, Haruno?"

Sakura melangkah mundur dan Naruto melayaninya dengan melangkah maju hingga punggung gadis itu menempel loker. Tangan lelaki itu meraih saku celananya, mengambil kunci loker dari dalam sana. Sakura hanya berdiri dengan tangan yang terkepal kuat dan menatap Naruto penuh kebencian. Naruto mengabaikan tatapan kebencian itu, perhatiannya tertuju pada loker Sakura, kemudian membukanya.

"Jadi, kau siap dilaporkan, Haruno?"

Sakura menahan tangisnya saat melihat guntingnya ada di dalam loker.

Lagi, saat ia kembali melirik Naruto, lelaki itu memberikannya tatapan menghina. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau melakukan hal rendahan semacam ini."

Rendahan, rendahan, rendahan! Ia tidak rendahan! Ia hanya mencoba melakukan sebisanya untuk membuat Sasuke jijik pada Ino dan mulai melirik ke arahnya!

"Lakukan apa yang kau mau, Uzumaki." Sakura berbalik pergi tanpa Naruto yang mencegahnya.

Ia bertemu Karin di ruang ganti yang mencemaskannya karena pergi begitu saja sebelum kelas olahraga usai. "Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja, Sakura? Kau pucat tahu!" kata gadis bernama Uzumaki Karin itu. Cih, mengingatkannya pada si brengsek Uzumaki.

"Aku baik, Karin." Ia mengabaikan Karin dan langsung menganti kaosnya dengan seragam sekolah. Dengan cepat, ia memakai kemeja seragam dan roknya, kemudian keluar dari ruangan sebelum yang lain selesai berganti. Ia bertemu Ino yang sudah menunggunya di depan. Gadis itu menggigit bibir dan meremas ujung bajunya dengan erat.

Sakura berencana untuk mengabaikan Ino yang jelas-jelas hendak menyampaikan sesuatu padanya, namun suara Ino menghentikannya, "Sakura-chan, maafkan aku." Sakura melirik Ino yang menundukkan tubuh ke arahnya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti merasa malu karena aku. Jadi, tolong maafkan aku!"

Sakura ingin sekali mengatakan, _aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, pergilah dan jangan pernah muncul lagi di hadapanku. Pergi dan jauhi Sasuke! Pergi dan bawa Uzumaki jauh-jauh!_ Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya seperti seorang pengecut.

"Sakura-chan?" panggil Ino ragu-ragu setelah mengangkat wajahnya.

Sakura mengabaikan Ino tanpa mengatakan apapun, meninggalkan gadis yang merasa sedih itu sendirian dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas. Sakura berusaha menghilangkan kekhawatiran serta rasa tidak nyaman yang ada di dadanya dengan belajar. Bagus sekali, sekarang semua orang sungguh akan menganggapnya kutu buku. Tapi ia tidak peduli pandangan orang lain untuk saat ini. Hanya saat ini. Toh, Uzumaki Naruto juga akan melaporkannya sebentar lagi, kan? Orang-orang akan memandangnya dengan lebih aneh nanti.

Tidak, tidak, bukan berarti ia akan menerima begitu saja tuduhan Naruto. Ia akan mengelak, sebuah gunting di loker bukan berarti apa-apa, bukan bukti yang valid. Tapi tetap saja, meskipun ia akan terbebas dari hukuman, beberapa orang akan berspekulasi bahwa ia pelakunya dan memandangnya dengan aneh. Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa agak pusing memikirkan semuanya. Persetan dengan Uzumaki!

Bel kelas berbunyi, para murid mulai berdatangan memasuki kelas. Karin yang duduk di sampingnya tiba-tiba memegang pundaknya. "Kau yakin kau baik, Sakura? Aku bersumpah kau terlihat pucat!" katanya khawatir.

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Benarkah?"

Belum sempat Karin mengatakan apapun, Asuma-sensei masuk ke dalam kelas. "Buka buku kalian pada halaman 174!" katanya tiba-tiba.

Karin kembali pada kursinya, mengambil buku sejarahnya dari dalam tas. Sakura juga mengeluarkan bukunya, membuka halaman sesuai yang diperintahkan dan membacanya dengan kepala yang sangat sakit. Pandangan matanya sulit fokus.

"Sensei…"

Sakura mendengar suara Uzumaki Naruto dari belakangnya. Sialan, Naruto akan melaporkannya sekarang. Kenapa kepalanya harus sakit sekarang? Kenapa tidak nanti saja, sih?

"Ya, Naruto? Jangan bilang kau tidak membawa bukumu lagi? Meskipun daya ingatmu sangat bagus, bukan berarti kau diperbolehkan untuk tidak membawa bukumu dua kali berturut-turut," jawab Asuma-sensei.

Semua orang di kelas tertawa kecil.

_Aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi_, batin Sakura, merasa sangat takut dan pening.

"Bukan itu, Sensei."

"Lalu apa, Naruto?"

Sakura memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Tidak mau mendengar, tidak mau mendengar, tidak mau mendengar.

"Haruno sepertinya sedang sakit. Bawa dia ke klinik, Sensei."

Sakura membuka matanya, merasakan seluruh pandangan sekarang terfokus pada dirinya. Asuma-sensei berjalan mendekat, menatap wajahnya. "Kau sakit, Haruno-san?"

"Aku baik, Asuma-sensei," jawab Sakura pelan.

Asuma menghela napas keras, kemudian menatap ke belakang. "Naruto, karena kau yang sudah sangat perhatian dengan Haruno-san sampai menyadari dia sedang sakit, bagaimana kalau kau yang mengantarnya ke klinik?"

"Naruto perhatian pada Yamanaka bukan Haruno, Sensei!" teriak salah seorang lelaki.

"Wahhh Asuma-sensei tidak tahu saja apa yang tadi terjadi saat kelas olahraga!" sahut yang lain.

"Ber-te-lan-jang da-da~"

"Diamlah Kiba, Akamaru, Kankuro! Baca buku kalian!" titah Asuma-sensei sambil menepuk kepala Kiba dengan buku sejarah yang tebal hingga lelaki itu merintih. Asuma-sensei kemudian berkata pada Naruto, "Naruto, bawa Haruno-san ke klinik. Sekarang."

Sakura sudah akan menolak mentah-mentah sebelum kemudian Naruto menghampirinya, tanpa aba-aba menarik lengannya hingga berdiri.

"Apa kau yakin tidak ingin menggendong Haruno?" Tanya Shino dengan nada datar. Kelas kembali riuh.

"Naruto suka Yamanaka bukan Haruno! Ada apa sih denganmu, Shino?"

"Aburame-kun, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu."

"Be a gentleman, Naruto! Gendong Haruno-san!"

Sakura mendengar Naruto mendengus kesal di sampingnya, kemudian dalam satu gerakan mudah, ia mengangkat tubuh Sakura ala _bridal style_. Kelas menjadi lebih berisik dari yang bisa Sakura bayangkan. Ia menatap Naruto dengan syok, namun Naruto hanya memandang ke arah depan dan berjalan keluar ruang kelas.

Sakura tidak mengerti.

Tidak mengerti sama sekali.

Bukankah Naruto hendak melaporkan kejahatannya? Lalu mengapa pria itu justru mengangkatnya sekarang menuju klinik sekolah? Kenapa? Kenapa Naruto berbaik hati padanya setelah berbuat kejam padanya? Kenapa, padahal Naruto bukan _Prince Charming-_nya.

…

**Author's Note: **Hai haiii! Bagaimana kabar kalian semua? Baik kann?

Oiya, aku mau sedikit curhat ya, hm… aku gak paham sebenernya sama yang benci sama Sakura atau Ino atau pair manapun tolong jangan terlalu benci ya, ini cuma sekedar fanfiction, tempat buat sharing-sharing ide cerita kita dan buat _fun_, jadi kan gabaik aja kalau justru fanfictionnya jadi bikin orang sebel hehe. Positif aja yaa semua

Gimana chap 3 nyaa? Tolong berikan komentar, pendapat, dan saran yang membangun kalian di kolom reviews yaa!

Karena reviews kalian sangat berarti see u in the next chap!

p.s. aku dah mau masuk kuliah, jadi kurang tahu bisa update chap selanjutnya kapan, doakan saja ya… dan harap maklum, terima kasih!

P.s.s. Oh iya, Akamaru aku jadiin tokoh manusia di sini hahaha:v


	4. Chapter 4

Uchiha Sasuke kesal setelah kejadian celana robek Yamanaka Ino.

Suigetsu menghela napas pasrah sambil melihat ke arah Juugo yang juga tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Keduanya mendadak kaget ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba keluar dari lapangan di tengah-tengah permainan voli mereka tanpa mengatakan apapun, bahkan Guy-sensei tidak bisa menghentikannya.

"Oi Guy-sensei, kau kan sensei-nya," kata Hidan, seorang siswa yang mengulang kelas tahun ini, dengan ekspresi gerah. Suigetsu agak merinding saat mendengar si Hidan berbicara. Mau bagaimana lagi, siswa berwajah galak yang suka bersikap seenaknya ini merasa lebih berkuasa sebagai orang yang lebih tua setahun dari mereka.

Guy-sensei meneteskan air matanya sambil memasang wajah takut kepada Hidan. "Mau bagaimana lagi, hiks, si Uchiha kelihatannya _badmood_ sekali, sih."

Suigetsu menghela napas.

Memang sih, siapa yang bisa melawan Sasuke yang sedang _badmood_?

…

**EVIL QUEEN**

Chapter 4

By Itou kyuu-chan

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: CRACKPAIR, maybe OOC, and many more.

…

…

…

Bukan hanya karena insiden celana robek gadis yang disukainya, tetapi juga karena dirinya tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat itu terjadi yang membuat Sasuke merasa amat kesal. Ia pergi untuk mencuci wajah dan rambutnya yang sama sekali tidak basah oleh keringat. Rasa dingin air membuatnya merasa sedikit lebih baik tapi masih tidak bisa melupakan kekesalannya. Cih, si pirang saja langsung bergegas melakukan sesuatu, kenapa dirinya tidak bisa?

Sasuke menggeleng. Tidak, itu karena si pirang berada lebih dekat saja.

Dan setelah dipikir, si pirang itu selalu ada di samping Yamanaka Ino. Siapa dia? Bukan pacar Ino, kan? Argh, Sasuke sama sekali tidak mau membayangkan kemungkinan itu! Kalaupun itu benar, sudah tidak ada kesempatan untuk mendekati Ino, terlebih karena Sasuke dan Ino belum 'kenal' satu sama lain. Menyedihkan, ia hanya menyukai gadis itu dari jauh.

Menghela napas, ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan bersandar pada wastafel. Di saat itulah ia melihat sosok gadis yang ada di pikirannya saat ini, berjalan sambil memegangi kain di pantatnya. Gadis bercepol dua berjalan bersamanya. Wajah Sasuke yang kesal berubah sumringah.

Ini kesempatannya! Satu-satunya kesempatannya jika ia ingin memulai sesuatu dengan Ino!

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Sasuke berjalan dengan agak cepat, berhenti tiba-tiba di depan Ino dan temannya. Kedua gadis itu sontak terkejut dan berhenti di tempat, memandanginya dengan pipi yang memerah. Hm, itu adalah respon yang bagus. Baru kali ini Sasuke merasa beruntung menjadi orang tampan.

"A-ada apa Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Tenten, si gadis bercepol dua.

Sasuke memberikan Tenten sebuah lirikan sejenak, lalu kembali melihat ke arah Ino yang berada di depannya. Gadis itu hanya terdiam menatapnya. Cih, ayo pikirkan sesuatu!

"Kau…" Sasuke memulai. "… baik?" tanyanya agak ragu.

Ino menundukkan kepalanya dengan pipi yang lebih merah. Tenten yang melihat lansung sigap mendorong Ino ke belakang tubuhnya dan memasang ekspresi yang kaku, ia tertawa paksa ke arah Sasuke. "Ah-ahaha… Sasuke-kun. Bagaimana kau bisa… bertanya seperti itu?" kata Tenten, suaranya semakin lirih.

Sadar dengan pertanyaan bodohnya, Sasuke mengangkat salah satu tangannya ke atas, menyisir rambutnya agak frustasi. Ia kemudian menyingkir dari hadapan Ino dan Tenten, memberikan kedua gadis itu jalan. Mau bagaimana lagi kan, sudah tidak kenal, salah ngomong pula.

"T-terima kasih, Sasuke-kun," kata Tenten. Ia dan Ino mulai berjalan perlahan.

Baru selangkah kedua gadis itu menjauh, Sasuke memegang tangan Ino tiba-tiba dan terkejut atas perbuatannya sendiri. Ia segera melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan mungil itu dan menatap Ino yang pipinya merah bak kepiting yang sudah direbus matang. Menelan ludah, Sasuke memberikan senyum tipis yang nyaris tidak terlihat. Lelaki itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Ia berharap posturnya itu tidak terkesan angkuh.

"Uchiha Sasuke, 1-B," katanya.

Ino dan Tenten saling berpandangan satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya Tenten menyikut Ino. Ino mengulurkan tangannya juga, menyambut tangan Sasuke. Ketika kulit mereka bersentuhan, Sasuke dapat merasakan aliran listrik yang menyenangkan, membuatnya menggenggam tangan lembut itu lebih erat namun tanpa kekuatan yang berlebihan.

"Yamanaka Ino, 1-A," kata Ino dengan suara lembutnya.

Sasuke tersenyum puas, masih menggenggam tangan mungil Ino. Rasanya hatinya sudah puas hanya dengan berkenalan sambil menatap mata biru yang cantik itu. Oh, bisakah hidupnya lebih sempurna dari ini?

"E-ekhem!" suara dehaman Tenten mengacaukan momennya dengan Ino.

Dengan berat hati Sasuke melepaskan tangan Ino dan menoleh ke arah Tenten yang malu-malu mengulurkan tangannya. "Tenten, 1-A, Ino-chan dan aku duduk bersebelahan, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." Sasuke menerima uluran tangannya kemudian langsung melepaskannya.

Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya lalu kembali menatap ke arah Ino, tepat ke kedua mata itu. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Yamanaka-san… Tenten-san."

Ino tersenyum lebar. Senyum yang membuat darah Sasuke berdesir di bawah kulitnya. Baru kali ini Sasuke bisa melihat senyum itu dari dekat. Beruntung, beruntung sekali!

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Uchiha-san!" balas Ino riang. Tenten juga tak kalah riangnya dengan menunjukkan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Kapan-kapan kita bisa main bersama, Sasuke-kun! Kyaa kau tampan sekali sih!" kata Tenten yang kini matanya telah membentuk hati. Sasuke mengamati Ino yang tertawa dengan reaksi temannya itu, kemudian tersenyum sekali lagi. Mendapati Sasuke tersenyum padanya, Ino tiba-tiba terdiam dengan canggung.

"Kalau begitu… _bye_." Sasuke berjalan pergi sepelan yang ia bisa namun sebisa mungkin membuat pelannya tampak natural.

Ia masuk ke dalam kelasnya, duduk dengan gaya _cool_-nya sambil memandangi ke luar jendela. Ia tersenyum sendiri beberapa kali mengingat ekspresi Ino yang terekam dengan sangat jelas di memorinya. Itu permulaan yang bagus. Karena sekarang mereka sudah saling mengenal, akan lebih mudah untuk menyapa Ino di kemudian hari. Hm… apakah ia bisa mengajak Ino jalan? Mungkin terlalu cepat ya… tapi ia tidak mau Ino direbut si cowok pirang itu. Mungkin makan siang bersama di kantin adalah ide bagus.

"Oi, Sasuke…" panggil Suigetsu yang menghentikan lamunannya. Sasuke menoleh dan melihat kedua temannya duduk mengelilinginya dengan kaos yang basah oleh keringat.

"Hn?"

Suigetsu nampak kesal. "Jangan 'hn' saja. Kau tahu kan dari tadi kau senyum-senyum sendiri?"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya pada Suigetsu, kemudian beralih kepada Juugo yang memberikannya sebuah anggukkan. "Kau membuat _fans_-mu salting tuh!" tunjuk lelaki besar itu ke belakang, dimana cewek-cewek mabuk cinta di ambang pintu, mata mereka telah berubah menjadi hati seperti Tenten tadi.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke, kembali tersenyum kecil.

Suigetsu menatap Juugo. "Tidakkah dia akan memberitahu kita alasan tiba-tiba _mood_nya jadi baik, er… aneh begini?"

"Aku berani bertaruh ada sangkut-pautnya dengan si Yamanaka," kata Juugo sambil tersenyum. Sasuke menarik napasnya mencoba tidak terganggu dengan ucapan Juugo yang sialnya sangat benar. Suigetsu menyeringai di tempat. "Yahh, kalau si _sexy_ yang membuat dia senang sih, aku gak ragu."

Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak ia mengenal Sasuke, baru pertama kalinya Suigetsu melihat rona merah muda di pipi pemuda itu.

Gila. Dunianya tidak akan segera berakhir kan?

…

Setelah Naruto membaringkannya di ranjang, Sakura langsung memutar tubuhnya ke samping, meremas sprei dengan sangat kuat. Ia bisa mendengar Naruto berjalan mencari obat untuknya karena Shizune-sensei, yang seharusnya berjaga di klinik, tidak ada di sana. Setelah berisik obat, kali ini terdengar bunyi aliran air yang jatuh ke gelas, selanjutnya Naruto berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, duduk di samping ranjang.

"Oi," panggil lelaki itu.

Sakura menolak untuk memutar tubuh meskipun ia sangat membutuhkan obat itu. Sebenarnya ia sangat cemas karena meninggalkan kelas, tetapi untungnya ini kelas sejarah, dan sejarah tidak akan berubah dimanapun ia mempelajarinya.

"Oi, Haruno!" panggil Naruto lagi.

Sakura memutar kepalanya sedikit sehingga tatapan mata mereka bisa bertemu. Ia memandang tajam ke mata biru Naruto yang sulit dibaca lagi. Dia tidak terlihat khawatir, lalu kenapa membawanya ke klinik dan memberikannya obat? Bagaimana Sakura harus bereaksi jika lelaki ini jahat sebentar lalu berubah baik?

"Kau serius mau memberi obat tanpa tahu aku sakit apa? Mau buat aku keracunan?" Tanya Sakura ketus.

Naruto menyunggingkan senyum. "Kalau dengan meracunimu bisa 'menghentikan'mu, kenapa tidak?"

Sakura menggertakkan giginya, kembali membelakangi Naruto. Ia dapat mendengar Naruto menghela napas dan menaruh gelas serta obat itu di atas meja terdekat. Baguslah, mungkin lelaki itu akan menyerah dan kembali ke kelas. Sakura tidak butuh perhatian setengah hati seperti itu. Tapi jantungnya mendadak berdetak sangat cepat saat Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya dan membuatnya duduk menyadar, ia melotot ke arah Naruto.

Ekspresi lelaki itu datar saat menyodorkannya obat dan segelas air. "Yang jelas kau merasa pusing kan?"

Memandang lama ke arah tangan Naruto, Sakura akhirnya mengambil obat dan gelas itu. Heh, bukan berarti ia menerima belas kasihan cowok ini, juga bukan berarti ia akan menghentikan kejahatannya, dan terlebih ini semua bukan berarti mereka berteman sekarang. Ia meneguk obat pahit itu.

Naruto menyunggingkan senyum padanya. "Jadi, apa kejahatanmu selanjutnya, hm?"

Sakura melotot lagi pada Naruto. Sayangnya tatapannya itu sama sekali tidak mempan.

"Kau tahu, mulai sekarang aku akan memperhatikanmu. Menghentikan perbuatanmu sebelum terjadi, Haruno," kata Naruto lagi dengan sombong.

Sakura balas menyunggingkan senyum angkuh. "Karena kau menyukai Ino?"

Alis Naruto berkedut dan Sakura tidak melewatkan hal ini. Tapi hal kecil ini tidak memberikannya apapun. Oh, bisakah lelaki ini memberikannya lebih lagi sehingga Sakura bisa tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya? Ini sungguh membuat Sakura frustasi. Lagipula bagaimana ia bisa mengalahkan Naruto kalau tidak bisa membacanya?

Naruto merenggangkan tubuhnya. "Yah… bisa dibilang begitu."

Cih.

Benci sekali.

Sakura memberikan lelaki itu sebuah senyuman terbaiknya, dan di luar dugaan Naruto hanya memandangnya tanpa membalas senyumannya. "Hati-hati saja ya. Kalau kau benar-benar 'memperhatikan'ku, kau bisa jatuh cinta."

Ia mengira Naruto akan segera membalasnya dengan angkuh, tapi lelaki itu diam menatapnya untuk waktu yang cukup lama hingga membuatnya tidak nyaman dan bertanya-tanya apa mungkin ada sesuatu di wajahnya yang sungguh menarik untuk dilihat. Jangan bilang si cowok ini sudah menyukainya? Semua bakal lebih mudah kalau Naruto menyukainya.

Namun, dengan gerakan yang cepat, Naruto bangun dari kursinya, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura yang mundur beberapa inci. Sakura membulatkan matanya menatap iris biru jernih itu. Naruto mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh helaian rambuh merah mudah Sakura, sedangkan tangan satunya bertumpu di ranjang, bersentuhan dengan pahanya.

"Atau kau yang harus berhati-hati, Haruno Sakura. Kau bisa jatuh cinta _padaku_."

"Tidak akan, Uzumaki."

Naruto tersenyum. "_Just wait and see_, Haruno." Lalu lelaki itu pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

Ini bukan pertarungan membuat Naruto jatuh cinta padanya duluan, ini pertarungan dengan Ino untuk mendapatkan cinta Uchiha Sasuke, tapi dalam prosesnya, Sakura akan membuat Naruto menyukainya hingga bertekuk lutut. Lihat saja Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura tidak akan berhenti di sini begitu saja.

….

Hari-hari biasa, tanpa banyak insiden yang berarti, telah terlewatkan. Sakura menjalani rutinitasnya, belajar dan sekolah, tak lupa mengajak Sasuke bicara sesering mungkin. Bisa dikatakan hubungannya dengan Sasuke mengalami perkembangan karena keduanya saling bertukar _email_, meskipun itu karena Suigetsu duluan yang meminta emailnya, mengajaknya belajar sebelum ujian.

Mereka belajar setiap sepulang sekolah di perpustakaan. Sasuke bilang, perpustakaan adalah tempat paling cocok untuk Suigetsu, karena lelaki itu akan menjadi lebih fokus di sini. Dan benar saja, bahkan di sini saja pembicarannya melenceng kemana-mana, apalagi jika mereka belajar di kafe atau semacamnya.

Sakura menghela napas ketika dilihatnya Suigetsu yang membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja, kelelahan setelah menggunakan otaknya untuk yang pertama kali. Sedangkan Jugo masih mencoba memecahkan permasalahan. Sakura menghela napas lagi. Kenapa Sasuke harus absen sih? Kalau Sasuke di sini, ia pasti akan ngobrol dengan lelaki itu, memperdekat hubungan mereka.

"Menjengkelkan sekali…," bisiknya.

"Hm?" Jugo menoleh.

Sakura menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

Di saat itulah tiba-tiba ia menangkan sosok yang dibencinya. Si pirang Uzumaki yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajamnya itu dari kejauhan, dengan dua tumpuk buku tebal di tangannya. Sakura sesungguhnya ingin mengabaikan lelaki itu, tapi hatinya menyuruhnya untuk tidak melakukan tindakan yang akan membuatnya nampak seperti pengecut. Jadi ia menatap balik.

Tatapan Uzumaki tidak bergeming. Masih tetap _intens_, dan terfokus padanya. Kalau saja mereka tidak saling 'mengenal' atau tidak memiliki sejarah yang buruk, Sakura pasti mengira Uzumaki menyukainya. Tapi ia sudah tahu tatapan itu, 'aku memperhatikanmu'.

Jadi ia membalas juga dengan tatapannya, 'silahkan perhatikan baik-baik'.

Tiba-tiba senyum kecil muncul di bibir manis lelaki pirang itu, membuat Sakura terkejut dan bertanya-tanya mengapa. Mata biru Uzumaki yang menatapnya kelihatan berubah, agak terhibur entah dengan apa. Sakura berada di puncak penasarannya dan hampir saja belari ke arah Uzumaki, menarik kerahnya dan bertanya 'apa masalahmu?' kalau saja Ino tidak muncul tiba-tiba untuk menumpuk dua buku besar lagi di tangan Uzumaki. Keduanya terlihat ngobrol sebelum berjalan menuju pintu keluar perpustakaan.

Dan ketika Sakura mengira badainya akan berakhir, Naruto memberinya tatapan untuk yang terakhir kalinya, dengan senyum kecil itu.

"Aku mau menonjok wajahnya," kata Sakura lagi agak keras. Jugo melirik ke arahnya, namun tetap diam bepura-pura tidak mendengar apapun.

Itulah kali terakhir Sakura melihat Naruto tepat ke matanya. Karena di hari berikutnya, pikirannya sudah terfokus untuk belajar dan persiapan ujian. Meskipun mereka sekelas, tidak ada kejadian yang berarti, hanya saja Sakura menyadari lelaki itu keluar cepat di hari-hari ujian.

_Mindset_nya hanya satu, 'Sasuke dan liburan musim panas'.

…

**Author's Note:** Waw, _very short_ haha. Tapi tolong maklum ya, soalnya aku masih sibuk kuliah, dan bahkan aku nulis ini waktu aku lagi UTS

Bagimana pendapat kalian? Apakah Sakura atau Naruto yang akan jatuh cinta duluan? Silahkan tebak di kolom komentar. Terima kasih telah membaca, _reviews_ kalian sangat berarti .

_Anyway, this fic is just for fun, okay? _


End file.
